


Do What You Love No Matter What

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Elisa, the new athletic trainer to the Red Wings, has a difficult time her first day on the job.





	Do What You Love No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this partially to live my dream, since I don't know if I want to get a double major (if I even can) for nursing school, and sports medicine. Plus I know we already have an AT for our team. :/ I'm not jealous, you are! XD
> 
> I haven't been to medical school yet, so everything medical related may not be totally true. I tried ok?  
> Also I just made up the poem/song on the spot. XD

Elisa walked into the Red Wings locker room, a tad nervous, but very excited to start her job. 

"Hi guys, I'm Elisa and I'm one of your athletic trainers." 

Dylan, their new addition to the team, grinned. 

"Awesome! So, like, what do you do?" 

Hank rolled his eyes and lightly smacked him over the head. 

"She's a medical professional you dork. We've had and have several." 

Elisa laughed nervously. 

"Yeah, we're like...physical therapists and wound care specialists for athletes." 

She stood there awkwardly, bag lightly swinging in front of her. 

_**Why won't the silence just end!**_

To her relief, their coach came in and broke it. 

"Gear up boys, we play in 15 minutes!" 

Behind him, she saw one of the veteran athletic trainers wave her over, so she ran out to follow him. He led her to a spot close to the team bench. 

"I'm Jason, and I'll be preparing you for real life injuries." 

She nodded and listened carefully. 

"First, be sure your gloves are on and they fit well. We need to keep skin to skin contact to a minimum." 

Elisa put on her pair of practice gloves, just wanting to make sure she had everything down. 

"Next, you need to assess the wound. If it's a minor scratch, disinfect it with alcohol, and most times it'll be fine. If it's more serious, use your sutures." 

She closed her eyes for a minute to remember the small poem/song her professor taught her to remember. 

__**Start in the middle of the wound,**  
Poke the needle through the skin,  
Once, twice, but never thrice,  
Pull it through, and now you're halfway done.  
To make your knot,  
You must not forget to wrap the thread around your tool.  
Keep it going,  
Wrap it once around now with every single stroke.  
Finish up with your last knot,  
And now you know you're through. 

Jason put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Ready?" 

She opened her eyes and nodded. 

"Yeah, I think so." 

The first period went well, but in the middle of the second, Hank took a high stick to the face. Even after 4 years of schooling, she forgot how gory these injuries could get. She followed him to the ice, but the closer she got, the paler and more lightheaded she was. As soon as she got to him, she hit the ice. Gus looked over concerned. 

"Is she ok?" 

Jason chuckled softly. 

"She'll be ok. I've seen newbies pass out over small cuts. They get over it." 

As he was patching up Hank, Sara, one of the other trainers picked her up and took her to the locker room. As soon as Elisa came to, she hid her face in her hands, embarrassed and frustrated. 

__**Why did it have to be during intermission...**

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry sir. I don't know why that happened..." 

Hank just shook his head. 

"First of all, it's Hank or Z. Second of all, you're not the first." 

She scrunched her face in confusion. 

"Seriously?" 

He laughed. 

"Seriously. I volunteered at a hospital for a little while and have seen nurses hit the floor. Granted they were rookies but still." 

She rubbed her face and sighed. 

"I want to be really good at my job. I don't want to faint every time I have to do my job. You take a stick to the face and barely flinch, I see a cut with blood and faint. That's so embarrassing!" 

He shrugged. 

"Believe it or not, I passed out during my first blood draw here as a rookie. You get used to it." 

She laughed slightly. 

"You? No way." 

He shrugged again. 

"Not my proudest moment. The guys teased me for months. Now get back out there and do your job." 

He gave her a hug and led the team back to the ice, with her right behind.


End file.
